The Intruder
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: It's the end of a long working week. Jack arrives home, hungry and keen to see his wife. However, Elsa is nowhere to be found, with no explanation for her absence. To make matters worse, there appears to be an intruder in the house. Will Jack be able to fend off the intruder? Or will they have something he wants, something that will fix the hunger he feels inside of him?


The sound of a low rumble emanating from his stomach startled Jack, a reminder of his need for food. He groaned, suddenly his decision to skip eating lunch in favour of pranking his colleague Aster Bunnymund didn't seem like such a good idea.

It was the end of a tiring working week for Jack. He'd been stuck in conferences for the last three days which had been both informative and exhausting. It had all gone to plan except for the last speaker of the week, Richard 'Duke' Weselton who had drifted so far off topic that they had been forced to finish much later than expected.

Slowly, Jack eased the car up the driveway, furrowing his brows as he noticed the darkness of the house which appeared to be completely devoid of life- no lights, no glare of a TV screen to be seen through the windows, not even the porch light was on. Despite the darkness of the house, he could see that Elsa's car was parked in its normal spot in the double garage which meant she was home.

After parking his car in the normal spot beside Elsa's car, he got out and made his way to the door that separated the garage from the house and unlocked the door to let himself in.

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the house and flicked the light on, illuminating the darkened home. Making his way across the hallway, his eyes flicked to the empty lounge room where he saw no sign of life or even recent activity which was odd. Although, it was possible that Elsa was upstairs napping. She'd been feeling tired lately and had taken the afternoon off of work to go see a doctor. Loosening his tie, he made his way upstairs and towards the master bedroom where he was certain he'd find his missing wife.

Gently he pressed down on the door handle, leaving only the hallway light on before he entered the room. His eyes scanned the room before settling on the bed that lay empty and still as neat as it had been that morning when Elsa had made it. Sighing, he switched on the bedside light before sitting down to slip his shoes off.

A few minutes later and Jack had slipped into something more comfortable, leaving his work clothes neatly bundled into the clothes hamper ready for washing. Grabbing his phone, he scrolled through the contacts until he'd found his wife's name and hit call, feeling his spirits sink when the call rung out and diverted to her voicemail. Sighing, he typed a message letting her know that he was starting to worry and wanted to know where she was and if she was okay.

He couldn't help feeling concerned at Elsa's absence. He knew that he shouldn't worry and that there was likely a perfectly reasonable explanation for why she wasn't home and hadn't answered her phone. For all he knew she could have gone out with Anna and gotten held up or maybe she'd decided to take a walk around the block. Still, it wasn't like Elsa to not leave a note to let him know where she was and the fact that she'd been ill lately and was now missing had him worried. Shaking his head, he decided to head downstairs where he could grab a bite to eat and look for a note that he may have missed on first glance.

Making his way to the kitchen, he paused. He didn't even know if or what to eat. Normally him and Elsa would either had dinner by now or at the very least it would be cooking. Opening the fridge, his eyes scanned the contents as he looked for something to fix his hunger. The fact that he'd yet to find Elsa presented an all knew dilemma with him having no idea if she had gone out and would be eating whilst out or whether she was expecting to come home and prepare a meal. Slamming shut the door, he made his way to the counter to grab his phone as he tried once again to reach Elsa.

Jack sighed and shut the pantry before placing the tinned spaghetti on the counter. After his second call to Elsa had gone unanswered he'd decided to heat up the tinned meal, thinking that it would satisfy his hunger without leaving him too full in case Elsa had plans for a bigger, more filling meal. He was just about to reach into the drawer for the can opener when a sound startled him.

Pausing, he pricked his ears up. He'd been certain that he'd heard a noise. He waited a few seconds and just when he thought he'd been imagining things it happened again, a faint cough could be heard coming from the direction of the formal dining room. He frowned, the hardly ever used the room, but it was where they stored an expensive painting and an antique table that had been in Elsa's family for years

Sighing, he tiptoed towards the dining room until he came to a rest outside the closed door. Silently, he pressed his ear against the door as he listened for any signs of movement from within. He could feel his breath hitch as a slight creak could be heard as the intruder shuffled inside the room. Frowning, Jack readied himself in preparation to confront the unwanted guest.

"A-ha," he shouted and burst into the room, his hand reaching to flick the light on. "Caught you."

He crouched down and adopted a defensive stance before he raised his head, ready to face whoever had entered his home uninvited.

"I was wondering when you would find me," purred a soft voice. "It was starting to get lonely."

Jack's eyes widened as he took in the woman in front of him "Elsa!" he gasped.

His mouth dropped as his eyes skimmed over the sight in front of him Sitting on the antique table was Elsa, one lean leg crossed over the other. Jack let his eyes trail up from the black heels she was wearing and up her slender legs to the light blue lace panties she wore before following the curves of her naked torso, pausing slightly at her breasts which were partially hidden behind a blue feather boa which she'd draped around her neck. Grinning, he lifted his head as he noticed the way she'd styled her long platinum blonde hair to hang loose, cascading down her back in soft waves.

He felt all frustration at her lack of message disappear along with his need for food. His hunger had changed and tinned goods would no longer be able to satisfy his need, not with the sight of his gorgeous, sexy wife in front of him. A low rumble escaped his stomach as he stepped forward, struggling to wipe the wide grin from his face.

"Hungry?" Elsa teased, seductively twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Jack smirked and crossed the divide, pulling Elsa towards him. "Starving," he drawled, tilting Elsa's head to press a kiss on her lips whilst his hands ran up and down the curves of her body.

Elsa broke the kiss, cupping Jack's chin, making him look at her. "Well then, Mr Frost, what is it you want?" she teased.

"You" Jack growled, pulling her off the table.

He chuckled as Elsa let out a small gasp. Gently, he placed her on the ground, pulling her into his arms and tilting her face towards his before leaning down to press kiss to her lips. Instinctively she reacted and moved to place one hand on the back of his head whilst the other brushed through his hair. Slowly, he trailed his hands over her body, following every slender curve from her shoulders, down to her torso and onto her bottom.

He could feel himself getting aroused as Elsa glided her tongue over his lips, begging for access which he granted. Moving his hand up, he grabbed at the boa, tugging it off of her and tossing it to the floor. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back to appreciate the sight of Elsa's breasts.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, cocking her head to look at him.

He grinned, turning her around so that her back was facing him. "Bend over," he ordered, pointing to the table.

Elsa nodded and stepped towards the table. Gently, he reached out to softly push her down so that her chest was resting on the table before guiding her hands to rest in front of her. Stepping behind her, he unzipped his pants before pushing them down to rest around his ankles. Leaning down, he proceeded to press a trail of kisses from the base of Elsa's neck and down Elsa's back until he reached her knickers. Sliding his fingers under the elastic, he tugged them down before bending down to lift Elsa's legs and slip the panties off, tossing them to rest beside the feather boa.

Standing up, he moved to stand behind his wife whilst his hands moving to adjust Elsa, bringing her closer to him and ensuring they would both be as comfortable as possible. He rested one hand on her hip whilst the other gripped his hardened dick as he positioned it at her entrance. He then shifted his hands so that he had a firm hold of her his before he slowly entered her.

He started thrusting, slowly at first, grateful for the extra height Elsa had gained from the heels she wore. Once he was sure he'd secured a good position for both of them, he removed his hand, moving it to grip at one of her breasts, running his fingers lightly over her nipple before squeezing at her boob.

He watched as Elsa shuffled to rest on her elbows and cocking her head to look over her shoulder at him, watching him as he built up the speed of his thrusts. He knew she was curious, they very rarely had sex without foreplay first, but something about tonight was different. The way he'd discovered her was different and had taken him by surprise, besides, the night was still young and he had the whole weekend to spend lavishing his gorgeous wife with attention.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I've got plans for later," he promised, winking at her. "This is only the entree."

He watched as a blush crossed Elsa's face and she nodded before turning to face the wall. Groaning, he trailed his hand back down to hold Elsa's hips, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he neared his release. He could feel her clench around him, a soft moan tumbling from her lips. With one last thrust he came inside of her.

He released his grip on her hips before pulling out of her, Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to stand and turned her to face him before letting go of her and pulling his pants up. Besides him he watched Elsa grab one of his t-shirts that she'd claimed as a nightie and slip it over her head before bending down to slip her panties on and to remove the heels.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise?" he asked, reaching to pull Elsa back onto her feet and into a hug.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just thought we may as well make use of our alone time," she replied, biting her lip.

Jack looked at her, cocking his head, wondering if she had organised for company to visit without telling him.

Smiling, Elsa continued. "It's just that in 6 and a half months we won't have the house to ourselves anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching to stroke her face. "Don't tell me you've invited your parents, or worse, my mum, to move in with us?"

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "No, Jack," she replied. "I mean, that there is a reason I've been so tired lately, and that my boobs have been sore…. I'm pregnant."

Jack froze, pulling back to look at Elsa, noting the wide smile on her face. "A baby?" he stammered "We're having a baby?"

She nodded. "I did a test the other day, and it was positive, so went to the doctor and she confirmed it," she added. "I'm ten weeks pregnant as of today."

Jack felt himself breaking into a wide smile as he reached for Elsa, placing his hands on her hips and gently lifting her, spinning her around in a circle before placing her back onto the ground and leaning forward to press a series of kisses on her lips and face.

"Happy?" Elsa giggled, reaching to stroke at his cheeks.

Jack nodded, "You've made me the happiest man on earth," he cried. "I mean, you make me the happiest man just by being in my life, but this is a dream come true, it's the perfect way to end the week."

"I love you." Elsa murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Still, I think we need to go prepare dinner, after all, I'm now eating for two."

Jack chuckled, reaching down to grip Elsa's hand as he led her towards the kitchen. "Think you're right darling, besides, we've already had dessert."

**A/N- So just a bit of a quickie, though I can assure you that later that evening, once both had been properly fed, Jack would lavish attention on Elsa (I'll let you decide how you think he did it ;) ). After all, he has to celebrate the happy news right? ;). **


End file.
